Spark of Insanity
by Fudogg
Summary: Now completely insane, Azula escapes from prison. Now, one Fire Nation civilian ends up dead per day, and Zuko and the rest of the gang have to stop her before someone very close to Zuko is the next victim! Eventual Zutara. Don't own Avatar.
1. Chapter 1

SPARK OF INSANITY

SPARK OF INSANITY

**A/N- This will contain Maiko and Kataang in the beginning, however, at the end it will be Zutara and probably Taang.**

Chapter One: Escape

Zuko sat quietly upon his throne in the War Room. However, this meeting was for no war, it was a meeting where everyone in the room was coming up with ideas on how to get the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom back to the way they were before the war began. Out of the corner of his good eye, Zuko could see his good friends and allies: Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Suki, Hakoda, Jeong-Jeong, Piandao, Bumi and his Uncle Iroh at one side of the table. At the other end were Generals: Fong, How and Sung as well as Pakku and Chief Arnook.

"You owe us Ba Sing Se back!" General How stated.

"Ba Sing Se was re-conquered." Zuko spoke. "However, we are not sure who is to assume the throne. Who was the current Earth King?"

"Earth King Kuei." How replied. "However, thanks to you and your sister, no one is certain of his whereabouts."

"Right…" the Fire Lord stood up. "I made a mistake, and I realize that. I am truly sorry, I really am. And right now, I'm trying to make things right."

This remark caused How to scoff.

"The Council of Five and I spent months in prison while you spent your merry time being the crown prince!"

"I know!" Zuko yelled, causing the fire in the room to rise slightly. "I know I've made many mistakes, but now I'm trying to fix them. If the world is ever to achieve peace like we would all like, we need to become one. So, who will take charge of Ba Sing Se?"

"How about the Avatar?" Piandao asked.

"I already have too many duties." Aang replied.

"I don't think it's the best idea to leave the city in the hands of a child." Zuko sat back down. "We need someone with more experience."

"How about you hire June to track the Earth King down?" Katara suggested.

"I actually like that idea." Iroh put a rather perverted smile on his face, sending shivers of disgust down Zuko's spine.

"No Uncle; just no!"

"You don't like that idea?"

"No, I think that would work." Zuko replied. "Do any of you have something he touched?'

"We do have a letter that Toph's 'mom' wrote." Sokka said.

"Okay." Zuko finished. "Now, what about the Water Tribes; have they finished making repairs after Zhao's siege?"

"No, not yet." Arnook replied.

"Then I will send some soldiers to help finish making the repairs." Zuko offered. "Finally, the thing that worries me the most- - is the Fire Nation."

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked. "You're the ruler of the Fire Nation."

"Exactly." Zuko started pacing. "The Fire Nation can't be happy that their once great leader is now rotting away in prison powerless!"

"You're the new leader!" Sokka said matter-of-factly. "Your word is law! You could just go like- -"

"That's exactly the point!" Zuko cut him off. "They were happy with the way their lives were when my father was in charge. Now the Fire Nation is no longer all powerful. They don't like that change. There have been revolts, and soon revolts turn into assassination attempts. I mean, I've survived assassination attempts before, but…"

"Zuko," Sokka put his arms behind his head in a relaxing manner. "How many Fire Lords have actually been assassinated?"

"Hmm, well let's see…" Zuko pretended to think about it. "Maybe my grandfather…"

"Really?" Aang asked.

"How do you think my father got the throne?" Zuko sat back down. "Is there any official way to keep the people of the Fire Nation happy as well?"

"Fire Lord Zuko," Iroh stood up. "The only thing that will for sure bring peace amongst the Nations is time. What is really important is trying to make it up to the other nations, which is what you are doing. I think that is what we must continue to do. Once all the nations are one, we will have peace."

"Thank you Uncle." Zuko replied.

&

After a two hour meeting, Fire Lord Zuko finally stepped out of the War Room.

"Hey there, handsome." Came a voice, causing Zuko to look at his girlfriend, Mai.

"How did the meeting go?" she asked, wrapping her arms around Zuko.

"Fine." Zuko replied. "I really think we're on our way to recovery."

"That's good." Mai replied as she kissed him. After their lips parted, she had to ask. "Speaking of recovery how is your injury?"

"Much better." Zuko smiled as he kissed her.

"Well, that's a relief." Mai pulled away. "Listen, I'll be right back; I've got a surprise for you."

And before Zuko could react, Mai was gone in a flash of black.

&

Darkness… Madness… The once calm and calculating Princess Azula of the Fire Nation was now nothing more than a powerless prisoner. With her hands shackled above her, her fingernails long and ingrown; Azula rolled her head back and forth, her pupils dilated and her face was made up of a twisted grin, her laughter hoarse, but as mad as ever.

This was the picture of insanity.

The cell door opened and Azula's eyes flashed to see the prison guard carrying her dinner. The guard dropped the tray to the ground and turned to leave.

"Wait…" Azula's voice croaked; a maddened laugh escaping. "How do you expect me to eat like this?"

The guard groaned and removed some keys from his belt and unlocked her. The second Azula's hands lowered, she grabbed the bread roll and stuffed it in her mouth. The guard turned and was about to turn and leave, however, azula jumped up and pulled him back. Knocking the guard to the floor, Azula tore the guard's throat out with her own teeth. Laughing madly, Azula spit the flesh out of her mouth, Azula stepped free…and there was Hell to pay…

END CHAPTER

**A/N- Well, I must admit that I was left rather unsatisfied with what happened to Ozai and Azula at the end of the finale. Call me sadistic, but I never wanted a fictional character to die as much as Ozai and Azula. Anyhow, please review, even if you hate it; I'll just remove the story. This actually sounded like an interesting concept when I first thought about it, but now after I've written it, I'm not so sure. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

SPARK OF INSANITY

SPARK OF INSANITY

Chapter Two: Uninvited Guest

Mai turned around the corner only to bump into Ty Lee.

"Ty Lee, what are you doing here?" She asked. "I thought you were off to Kyoshi Island to begin your training."

"I did go, and I did begin!" Ty Lee smiled. "But I came here for the dinner that Zuko is holding!"

"I thought Zuko and I were just going to have dinner together."

"Nope!" Ty Lee exclaimed. "He invited a lot of people. Everyone who helped restore peace! Doesn't that sound fun?"

"No."

"Oh, come on Mai!" Ty Lee gripped her by the shoulders. "Have some fun. It has to be more exciting than the two of you just eating in silence!"

"No; not really."

"Well, I hope you find it in you to come anyway." Ty Lee finished as she pranced down the hall.

&

Mai sighed as she slid the door to her room open. She had wanted to show Zuko something. Something she had made for him. She had made him a betrothal necklace. Now, usually it was the man who proposed, but Zuko was taking too much time doing it. While in prison, Mai had decided that Zuko was the only person she could relate to. If she was willing to become a traitor to the Fire Nation for him, she was willing to spend the rest of her life with him.

She turned to walk to the drawer where she had the necklace, but a noise made her stop in her tracks. A scratching noise… It was coming from outside…

"Hello?" She asked.

No answer. The scratching soon grew louder; soon the noise was joined by a dripping sound.

"Is anyone there?"

Once again, there was no answer. The sounds started to get louder still, as if it was getting closer…

"Zuko? Is that you?"

Still, no answer. Now, what seemed to join the sounds was a screeching noise, almost like an animal in pain.

"Come on!" for one of the first times in her life, Mai felt scared. "This isn't funny anymore!"

She suddenly heard a rolling sound, only it was coming from the roof… Seconds later, the body of a dead rat-squirrel fell right onto her balcony.

Mai tensed, but then relaxed.

_A messenger hawk probably got it, that's all. _She told herself. Walking over and inspecting it, she could tell that its gut had been ripped open. _See, that's the kind of wound it would get from a hawk. _She forced herself to smile. Her, scared? Ridiculous!

She turned and was about to open the door when she heard another drop. Turning around, her eyes widened in pure terror as she saw Azula standing on her balcony, her hair flowing with the wind, her eyes bloodshot and maddened, and blood dripping from her mouth. The blood of the rat-squirrel…

Panicking, Mai forced herself to her drawer. Opening it, she searched frantically for a weapon, but to her horror, could find none.

"Looking for this?" Azula asked rhetorically as she held out one of Mai's daggers. She didn't even sound like Azula anymore; it was almost as if the spirit of an evil demon had possessed her. Mai tried to let out a scream for help, but the dagger digging itself into her stomach stopped her.

Shocked, Mai forced herself to look Azula straight in the eyes before she fell to her knees. Azula's evil and demonic grin widened as she swayed and approached her once friend. Wrapping her hands around Mai's neck, Azula dragged her victim to the floor, her grip so tight that her sharp nails dug into Mai's skin.

"Pass along a message to my dear brother, Zuzu…" Azula's voice dripped with venom as her grip tightened even more, now throttling her victim mercilessly. Soon, Mai went limp and Azula stood up and slipped out the door.

"Sleep well Mai-Mai…"

&

Zuko smiled as the guards finished setting the plates at the table where he, Iroh, Katara, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Piandao, Jeong-Jeong, Ty Lee and Pakku were sitting.

"So, what's for dinner?" Sokka's mouth was watering, causing Toph to punch him in the shoulder, hard.

"What do you want?" Zuko asked. "I had my chefs make some food from every nation."

"Even the Air Nomads?" Aang asked.

"Somewhat." Zuko answered. "I think that after Sozin slaughtered all the Nomads, the soldiers did bring back a recipe for some kind of cake. So, that's what we'll be having for dessert."

"Well let's dig in!" Sokka shouted happily. "Bring on the food!"

"Sokka!" Katara scorned. "We have to wait until everyone is here."

"Who's missing?" Sokka asked.

"Mai." Zuko replied.

"Well go get her!" Sokka ordered the Fire Lord. "I'm hungry!"

"Fine." Zuko scowled as he got up and left.

Once Zuko was gone, Toph turned to Sokka. "You know, that actor you was spot on!"

&

Zuko mentally kicked himself as he walked to Mai's room. He was the Fire Lord and he was taking orders from a guest! The guest was his friend, but still!

"Huh?" Zuko stopped at Mai's door. He looked down, only to see blood on the carpet. "Mai!" Zuko almost literally kicked the door down, only to see his girlfriend's lifeless body. What had happened?

The answer to that question became quite painfully clear when he felt something collide with his back, forcing him to the ground. Azula's arm, holding the bloody dagger wrapped itself around his neck.

"Hello Zuzu."

"Azula!"

"Why yes!" Azula brought her cheek to Zuko's temple threateningly. "I'm glad you didn't forget about me while I was ROTTING IN PRISON!!"

Zuko could feel the sharpness of the blade against his throat. For a moment, Zuko thought that this might actually be the end, until Azula went flying backwards as a boulder collided against her.

Zuko looked up to see Toph and Katara, who was emptying her pouch as she soaked Azula with all the water she had, freezing her to the wall. Toph rushed up and grabbed Zuko by the wrist and pulled him away.

"Toph, what are you doing?"

"Saving the Fire Lord's butt!" She responded.

"What about Katara?"

"She'll be fine!"

&

Once he stepped outside of the palace, Zuko was still worried. Katara wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"She'll be fine, Zuko!" Aang assured him.

Moments later, two guards ran out carrying Katara's unconscious form.

"What happened?" Zuko demanded as Aang and Sokka grabbed hold of Katara.

"Sir," the soldier responded. "Your sister escaped. She is nowhere to be found."

END CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

SPARK OF INSANITY

SPARK OF INSANITY

Chapter Three: The Threat

Just moments after Mai's burial, Katara found the Fire Lord sitting near a pong underneath a tree in the shade. His hand was outstretched and he was stroking a young turtle-duck, who was quacking quite affectionately.

"Zuko?"

The Fire Lord's head turned, startled. His expression softened as soon as he saw who it was.

"Oh Katara, it's just you." His voice was filled with sadness. Katara felt inclined to go over to her friend and ally to comfort him, but she didn't know if he wanted it.

"Zuko," she asked. "Do you mind if I sit by you?"

He smiled slightly. "Of course not; I'd be honored if you did."

Smiling warmly, she hurried over to Zuko's side and sat down.

"This is one of my favorite places in the Fire Nation." Zuko spoke. "My mother and I would just sit here for hours on end and enjoy the fresh air…and the turtle-ducks nipping at my skin."

They both laughed a little.

"You loved your mother a lot, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah…" was all he said for a moment. Katara was determined to keep the conversation going to keep Zuko's mind off of Mai, but soon Zuko spoke up again. "Other than my Uncle, she my only relative that loved me; who would care if I got sick, if I got hurt. She basically sacrificed herself to save me."

"What do you mean 'basically'?"

"Well, I don't really want to say she did sacrifice herself, because she may still be out there somewhere." Zuko replied. "But she was willing to be exiled in order to protect me from my father's wrath."

Katara put a gentle hand up to his scar. "Not really, right?"

"Trust me Katara," Zuko replied. "If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here right now and the War would still be going on right now."

Katara felt both her hand and heart sink. Ozai was truly a terrible monster who deserved the butt whooping Aang gave him. At that point, she didn't need to know the rest of the story. She always knew Ozai was a terrible person, but it never really occurred to her that he was so evil that he would murder his own flesh and blood for a throne. A little ashamed for bringing up the topic of his mother's fate, she found her hand resting on Zuko's chin, nudging it up.

"Zuko," she smiled. "It's all over. Aang made sure that Ozai will never hurt you or another person ever again. I bet your mother is out there, and that she's waiting for her son; a hero, the current Fire Lord, to come find her."

Zuko smiled. "Thank you Katara." Katara's heart suddenly skipped a beat as Zuko's lips touched hers. However, as soon as it came, it was gone. Zuko turned, ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Katara." He said. "I shouldn't have done that. You're with Aang…" However, before he could finish speaking, she grabbed hold of him and returned the kiss. As soon as their lips parted, Katara gazed at his smile and his warm eyes.

However, suddenly his eyes suddenly featured the look of agony, as his pupils searched around frantically; Katara soon noticed blood drip from Zuko's lip. Looking down in horror, a terrified yelp came from Katara's mouth as she saw a blade protruding from Zuko's chest.

_Wait a second! _She thought in terror. _That blade looks familiar! It's Sokka's sword! But, that's not possible! Sokka lost in during the battle!_

She was brought out of her thoughts as Zuko fell sideways and Azula was revealed behind him, her grin twisted in sickening pleasure. She soon moved swiftly as electricity came from her fingertips.

_That's not possible! _Katara thought. _Aang stripped her of her bending just like—_

However, she never finished her thoughts. The bolt of lightning struck her square in the chest; Katara dropped to the ground, her eyes wide opened and blank.

&

"Ahh!" Katara shot up in her bed, Aang's arms that were around her fell to the bed, waking the monk up instantly.

"Katara, what's wrong?" he asked his girlfriend, who was shaking violently.

"Zuko…Azula!" She ranted. "Oh Agni, he's dead! I'm dead!"

"Katara!" Aang shook Katara by the shoulders lightly. "It was just a dream!"

Katara suddenly felt comforted by Aang's words. She stopped shaking and was suddenly aware of her surroundings. She was back at the South Pole.

"Aang, what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did I get here?" she asked. "Mai was just buried, and Azula—she killed Zuko and…"

"Katara!" Aang said quite forcefully. "Mai died and was buried a month ago. We've been back here for three weeks. It was just a nightmare!"

She took a deep breath and finally everything came back to her. That's right! It had been a month… However, suddenly something else popped into her head.

"Aang," she asked. "What are you doing sleeping with me?"

"Well, I…" Aang started to explain, but Katara exploded in anger.

"We may be a couple, Aang!" she shouted. "But I am not a stuffed animal for you to cuddle with as you sleep!"

And she stormed out of the tent…

&#&

As Katara stepped out into the cold, she shivered. Walking quickly past another tent, she could hear two voices. One she knew was her brother, Sokka…and the other…Zuko!!

"I've sent you three letters asking for your help!" she heard Zuko say angrily.

"Sorry, but I've been busy…" Sokka tried to explain.

"Okay," Zuko shouted. "I realize now that you are too busy making out with Suki to help me out!"

Wondering what this was about, Katara stepped in. She saw her brother, and the new Fire Lord, only he wasn't wearing royal robes, he was instead wearing the clothes he was wearing while he was traveling with them, his hair was up in a topknot with the Fire Lord's headpiece holding it in place and around his neck was the necklace that Mai had made for him.

"Sokka," he said softer, not yet aware of Katara's presence. "My people are dying. I need Aang, Katara, Toph and your help to stop Azula. Every morning I wake up to find out that someone else has been slain by her hand, but she isn't anywhere to be found. 30 people are dead, Sokka! It's my duty as Fire Lord to protect my people!"

"Zuko?" Katara asked, causing Zuko to look up.

"Katara…"

"Why is the Fire Lord here at our humble home?" she asked.

"Azula is still on the loose." Zuko explained. "She's killed 30 people so far and I've sent at least three letters asking for your help, and I've finally had enough. I'm asking you personally, I need your help to stop her."

"Of course we'll help you." Katara said.

"Good." Zuko said, pulling a piece of paper from his tunic and handing it to Katara. "Because I know who the next victim is going to be."

Reaching carefully for the letter, Katara read it:

_**Dearest Zuzu,**_

_**I can't believe how incompetent a Fire Lord you are. I've sliced my way through thirty people, and still you have not captured me. What a shame…Well, let me tell you who the next kill will be. Mother! No, dumb-dumb, I'm not bluffing. I'm watching her at this very minute. I've been watching her for a couple days now…These six years in exile have aged her greatly; her once beautiful black hair is now a mess of disgusting grey! You may want to know why I haven't offed her yet; well, it's because I'm trying to think of the best way to do it…**_

_**The reason for my letter is this: if you don't find her soon, I'll be sending you a messenger hawk carrying her ripped out spine and rib cage!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**_

_**-Azula**_

Katara dropped the letter, fear rising from the pit of her stomach and up her throat. She had to help Zuko, or she would have another parental death on her conscious.

END CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4

SPARK OF INSANITY

SPARK OF INSANITY

Chapter Four: Searching

"Aang!" Katara and Zuko quickly rushed into Katara's tent. The second Zuko saw what was going on in the tent, his jaw dropped almost to the ground. What he saw would haunt his nightmares for the rest of his days; he saw Aang making a kissy-face at a pillow. Shocked, Aang dropped the pillow and faced his girlfriend a firebending teacher.

"Zuko, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"My sister is still on the loose. I would be honored if you were to aid me in my mission to recapture her." Zuko replied, bowing respectfully.

"Well, I…" Aang started, but Katara cut him off.

"I already told him we would help, Aang."

"Oh, fine…"

&

Minutes later, Zuko, Katara and Aang were off on Appa who was flying into the cool wind.

"So Zuko," Katara found herself asking. "Where are we going?"

"Back to the Fire Nation." Zuko replied. "That's where all of the murders have been so far."

"But Zuko," she found herself correcting him. "Your mom was banished from the Fire Nation."

Her words made Zuko freeze.

"Oh, right."

"Wait!" Aang spoke from behind them. "You said we were going to get Azula! What does that have to do with your mom? Did you guys just trick me?"

"No, Aang!" Katara responded, quite annoyed.

"My sister has killed a lot of people." Zuko explained. "And she isn't about to stop. We need to stop her before she kills my mother."

"How do you know she's after your mother?" Aang questioned.

"Did the monks teach you how to read or not?!" Zuko exploded. "Read the damned letter!"

"Okay, okay…" Aang reached into Katara's bag and pulled out Azula's letter. "Oh, and Zuko, swearing isn't very **royal**-ish…"

"Just shut up and read it before I give you a scar to match mine!" Zuko roared. Zuko was about to turn to face the monk until Katara put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Its okay, Zuko." She told him. "She's going to be okay. We'll find her."

In the meantime, Aang lowered the letter from his face, his eyes wide. He couldn't believe that a 14 year old girl could be evil and sadistic enough to mention sending Zuko his mother's unattached spine and ribcage. She was crazier than usual and she needed to be put down before more innocent lives were taken.

"So Zuko," he asked. "Where do you think we should start looking?"

"How about in Ba Sing Se?" Katara suggested. "That's where we'll find Toph and maybe June stayed down there."

"Ba Sing Se it is…" Zuko replied, pulling Appa's reins.

&

Toph sat silently at her table at The Jasmine Dragon as Iroh approached, setting a cup of tea down for her. She took a sip.

"Thanks Iroh." She told him. "You know, I would never say this while Fire Lord Sparky was here, but your tea is much better.

Iroh chuckled a little.

"I know…" came Zuko's voice. Toph jumped in surprise and bit her lip in horror as the class she was holding shattered in her grasp. Ashamed, she turned to see Zuko, Katara and Aang in the doorway.

"Nephew!" Iroh exclaimed with joy, opening his arms hoping for a hug. "Or should I say Fire Lord? Are you here for a cup of tea?"

"No, Uncle." Zuko replied. "I came here for the Blind Bandit."

"What do you need me for?" Toph asked. "Did Sokka get stuck in a hole again?"

"What?" Zuko asked, fairly interested, but he soon shrugged it off. "No! I need your help to catch Azula!"

"That crazy chick's still on the loose?"

"Yes." Was all Zuko said as he walked over to his Uncle and handed him the letter. "And she is threatening to kill my mother."

"Oh dear." Iroh lowered the letter. "This is really bad."

"We need Toph to help us." Katara explained. "If we could find June too, that would be great."

"Well then," Iroh smiled. "You're in luck. June walked in one day and was rather surprised to find out that I own this place."

"So she's here?" Katara asked.

&

Within just a few minutes, Zuko and the others were standing at June's home. Nyla soon appeared from her yard, threatening to paralyze Zuko. June opened the door and sighed.

"Angry Boy, how did you find me?"

"My Uncle owns a teashop here."

June reddened. "Did he follow me to find out where I live? That sicko!"

She was about to slam the door, but Zuko caught it.

"I need you to help me find someone…again."

"Who is it this time?" June asked sarcastically. "Your long-lost mother?"

"Yes."

"Good guess Bounty Hunter Lady!" came Toph's remark. June shrugged it off.

"Fine, do you have something with her sent?"

Zuko started to think for a second. However, a moment later, he sighed.

"No." he said. He was about to turn, but his eyes soon perked up and he bent over and pulled out his knife from his boot. "Actually, I have this."

"That'll work." June snatched the blade from Zuko's hand and held it up to her pet's nose. Seconds later, Nyla walked around for a few seconds before stopping.

"Well?" Zuko demanded.

"The scent is too old." June explained. "Nyla here can tell you that she's in this city, but the scent is too old for her to determine exactly where she is."

Zuko turned to his friends. "Azula's here in the city. That must mean my mother is too."

END CHAPTER

**A/N- OK, I admit I took a little bit more of a comical turn in this chapter, such as Aang pretending a pillow is Katara and snogging it, Aang pointing out that Zuko cursing isn't very royal-like and some other stuff. However, the suspense and terror if you will should be back in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

SPARK OF INSANITY

SPARK OF INSANITY

Chapter Five: Peek-a-boo

It seemed like it was going to be a nice day when Ursa decided to leave her home to go shopping and have a day at the spa. However, it became clear as she was shopping for her dinner for that night, that it would be a dark and stormy night.

The sun had set and the wind was blowing extremely hard as she hurried to her home. Opening the door and stepping in, Ursa struggled to close the door due to both the wind and the things she carried.

Once the door was closed, she dropped her things and slid to the floor against the door.

"Zuko, I'm home!" she called, seconds later, a little rabbit-dog to come flopping down the stairs and into her mother's arms.

"I missed you too, Zuko." She smiled as she stroked her beloved pet, which licked her face affectionately. "Yes, I brought your dinner!"

She chuckled as she picked up the pet food before walking over to a cupboard and setting out the bowl and pouring the food it. The animal barked happily as Ursa stepped back and let it eat.

Walking over to the stove, Ursa filled her teapot with water before setting it down and setting the fire with her spark-rocks. Sighing, Ursa walked up the stairs to her room before lying down on the bed.

Her relaxation however, was disturbed by a scratching noise right outside the window. Her eyes snapping open in shock, Ursa got up off her bed and walked over to the window and opened it.

"Hello?" she called out. "Is somebody there?"

Satisfied that nothing was out of the ordinary, Ursa closed the window and walked back over to her bed. However, if he had only looked up, she might have seen the golden eyes mixed with madness staring down at her and if she hadn't moved her head back inside, some saliva may have landed on her head. However, since she had moved her head back inside, the saliva fell to the ground below.

"Times up, Zuzu…" her voice rang out. With a maddened cackle, Azula shoved her sharp nails into the plaster of the building and slid down, ready for the kill.

&

Zuko and the others sprinted down the streets of the lower ring of Ba Sing Se.

"Mom!" Zuko shouted loudly. However, his shouts didn't receive any motherly reception. In fact, if Zuko got a response at all, it would be the people sliding their windows open to tell him to go jump in a lake.

"Zuko!" Katara shouted. "There's another way to do this!"

"How do suppose we do that?" Zuko shouted, outraged. "Azula is going to murder her if I don't do something! It may already be too late!"

"Then it's too late." Katara responded. "But we're not going to give up! I tell you what we're going to do: Zuko, you keep searching here, I'll search the Middle Class and Aang and Toph will search the Upper Ring!"

"Okay." Zuko responded. And he continued running down the street…

&

As soon as Zuko had finished his meal, he hopped over to the stairwell and started to bark. However, out of the shadows of the darkened home, two hands reached up and began to pet the animal.

"Good boy…" the person cooed. However, soon the animal let out a small and pained yelp as a loud crack was heard. Seconds later, Azula dropped the animal's lifeless body to the ground and stepped back into the shadows as Ursa rushed downstairs.

"Zuko?" she asked. When she got no response, she walked back over to the stove.

Azula took this time to step out of the shadows. Pulling a sharp dagger from her belt, she silently approached the helpless woman and plunged it into her back.

Agonized, Ursa dropped the pot to the floor, setting the wood on fire. Azula ripped the blade from her mother's back as the woman turned around. As they made eye contact, Ursa let out a gasp.

"Azula?"

"Goodbye mother." Azula replied icily as she swung the blade swiftly across Ursa's throat, slicing it open and splattering it against the window.

Azula laughed cruelly as her mother slumped to the floor.

&

Zuko continued running down the street as he saw the house burst into flames. Walking up closely, Zuko's worst fears were confirmed when he saw the blood on the window. Looking in, he could see Azula standing in the home, laughing madly.

"No…no…no!" Zuko chanted to himself, but soon the awful truth dawned on him. He didn't make it on time. Azula had killed his mother.

Growling in anger, Zuko clutched onto his dagger tightly. "Azula, this is it. You killed mother; I'm going to kill you!"

Zuko carefully walked over to the door to enter the home. He swung his foot in, knocking the door down; however, he was blasted back against the home across by an oncoming explosion.

The pain was excruciating, even worse than when his father had burned his face. Reaching up and ripping the fabric of his tunic, Zuko could see that his stomach and chest were burnt badly, almost black.

Laughing madly, Azula staggered from the burned ashes. "Did you honestly believe that you could sneak up on me?"

"Yes…" Zuko struggled to reply.

"Can you say 'bye-bye mommy'?" she asked as she walked over to her injured brother, kicking the dagger away from his reach before squatting down next to him. "You know, I would have liked to kill you myself, but I kind of like this better: left on the streets where no one will come to your aid, making it so that you die slowly and painfully from your infected wounds."

"That may be so," Zuko struggled to retort. "But you won't get far. The others are here. They'll kill you; they'll do what I couldn't. Then the Fire Nation and the rest of the world will be safe from you!"

"Don't count on it Zuzu." Azula laughed madly as she got up and turned around, only to be shoved aside by a large wave of water. Soaked, Azula toppled over where Earth-cuffs were wrapped around her wrists and ankles, pinning her down.

Zuko forced his head up and would have leapt for joy if he could. Standing in front of him was Katara, Aang, Toph, the Earth King, General How and another General.

"Zuko!" Katara rushed over to Zuko's side and bended water around his burns. Grunting slightly, Zuko was pulled up into a hug by Katara. It was then that he realized that she had healed him again.

"Thank you again, Katara." He smiled at her.

"No problem." She smiled. "Now, go deal with your sister."

His face now looking grim, Zuko picked up his knife, got up and stood over his sister. Zuko raised the gagger above his head and was about to bring it down with a vengeance when Aang touched his shoulder.

"Zuko, don't kill her." He told him softly. "The monks taught me that all life is sacred, even hers. Don't bring yourself to her level."

Zuko's features softened and he lowered his knife. "You're right Aang."

"What?!" Azula roared. "Kill me! Do it now! At least give me my dignity!"

"Oh no…" Zuko lowered himself to look Azula in the eye. "You killed Mai, you killed my mother, you tried to kill my Uncle, and you almost killed Aang. You **do **deserve to die, but I'm not going to kill you. You see, your fate will be much worse than death."

Getting up, Zuko turned to face the Earth King.

"I believe you have an underground base underneath Lake Laogai, am I right?" he asked.

"Well, we did." The Earth King replied. "However, the Dai Li destroyed it so I would never know about it."

"That's okay." Zuko replied, smiling.

"Why?" How asked. "What did you have in mind, Fire Lord Zuko?"

"I'd like you to build an underground prison hold underneath the lake, with only a small hole above the surface for you to drop food in. I also want her bound with chains at all times, and put her in it." He then turned to his sister. "You better get a good look at these people, because they are the last human faces you're ever going to see again."

"What? No!" Azula raged, pulling against her restraints to no avail. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Tears formed at her eyes once more as she strained and shouted; however, her shouts and screams were soon silenced as a small rock was wedged in between her teeth.

"It will be done, Fire Lord Zuko." The Earth King smiled.

Turning back to his friends, Zuko spoke. "Anybody in the mood for my Uncle's tea?"

END CHAPTER

**A/N- I'm thinking one more chapter…**


	6. Chapter 6

SPARK OF INSANITY

SPARK OF INSANITY

Chapter Six: Tears Mixed with Fire

When they got back to the Jasmine Dragon, Iroh was regaled with all the _**thrilling **_details of the journey and the outcome.

"That's terrible." Iroh spoke once Katara had stopped. "Shortly after his coronation, Zuko seemed so helpful that he would reunite with his mother. It's such a shame. How is Zuko taking it?"

"Actually," Aang spoke up. "He seems to be taking it fairly well."

"I guess the fact that he spent so many years thinking that she was dead, when he found out that Azula had killed her, he was so used to feeling like his mother was dead that it didn't hit him as hard." Katara added.

"Hmm, don't be too sure." Iroh replied as he poured 5 cups of tea. "My nephew has a long history of hiding his true emotions. Wait a minute, where is Zuko?"

"Oh," Aang replied. "He said he'd be out back."

"Just heed my words…" Iroh continued. "As I said; Zuko has a history of hiding his true feelings. After Ozai burned and banished him, Zuko held his head high, but I could tell that deep down, he was sad, hurt and afraid; afraid that he would spend the rest of his life in exile…and alone. Even after he had discovered you, he still feared deep down that he would still be alone and homeless, even though he refused to admit it out loud."

"Well, he seems fine." Aang replied, picking up his cup of tea and taking a sip.

"Well that clearly shows how little you know, Twinkle Toes." Toph spoke up. "Trust me, remember I can tell if people are lying or not? Well, I could just feel Zuko's emotions. I could feel his heartbeat, I could feel his pulse, and I'm telling you all—I could feel that there was this force inside of Zuko that was about to explode into sorrow, but he held it all in. Iroh's right; Zuko was raised in a way that any emotion other than pride was a weakness. Zuko's hurting…badly."

"Maybe I should go see if he's alright." Katara backed up.

"I think that would be best." Iroh replied. "You know the feelings of loss of someone you loved dearly. Help him, Miss Katara. He needs you…"

&

When Katara reached the small garden in the back of Iroh's teashop; the one where she and Aang had shared their first official kiss of being a couple she saw Zuko leaning against the railing, staring up into the sky. Walking up oh so quietly next to the Fire Lord, Katara could tell that Iroh was right; Zuko presented as straight, strong and proud; however, she could tell that with only a slight touch, Zuko's form would crumble. She was about to reach up and touch his shoulder when she heard him speak.

"Agni, you just love to make my life hard and miserable. Why? Why don't you just show me mercy like you did to Lu Ten?" his voice cracked and choked; Katara knew he was holding back tears.

"It's all for the better, Zuko." Katara spoke, causing Zuko to whirl around. Thinking quickly, she wrapped her arms around him as he slowly sank to his knees. "Zuko, it's okay to cry; I don't care what that bastard Ozai told you, showing emotion is not a weakness."

Looking down, Katara could tell that tears were now flowing down Zuko's cheeks. Removing one her hands from his back, Katara moved it up to the back of Zuko's head, cradling him gently.

"You're not alone, Zuko." She continued softly as a muffled sob escaped from Zuko. "When my mother died, I felt the exact way you do right now, only I realize it must be worse for you since you spent six years not knowing where she was. When we found my mom's killer, I wanted to end him; I really did. But I didn't, and you didn't either; you let justice be served without anymore senseless killing. Your mother would be proud of you, I know she would."

Katara could tell that her words were comforting Zuko, as his sobs soon went away and the features on his face softened. Soon after that, the tears faded.

"Thank you, Katara…" Zuko spoke, his voice still shaken and broken. "Thank you for everything."

"Don't mention it." Katara found herself kneeling down to Zuko's level. For some reason that even she couldn't explain, she quickly wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. Zuko's eyes widened in shock and he nearly pulled away, but soon he gave in and returned the kiss.

However, what neither Katara nor Zuko counted on was that Aang and Toph stepped outside. While Toph grinned sheepishly, Aang felt his heart break.

"Katara!" he shouted, causing both Katara and Zuko to look up. "I thought you loved me!"

"Aang, this isn't what it looks like!" Katara tried to explain, but Aang couldn't hear her. Aunt Wu's words were too busy invading his ears: _"You will marry a powerful bender."_

Aang's heartbreak suddenly vanished…only to be replaced with rage.

_Oh yeah?! _He thought. _Well, Zuko won't be a powerful bender if I do this!_

He suddenly felt his eyes and tattoos grow. Toph stared on in fear. She knew what Aang was going to do. Aang was going to strip Zuko of his bending! Thinking quickly, Toph bended up a pair of rockcuffs around Aang's feet; as Aang tried to grab Zuko, he noticed that he was stuck. Struggling to free his feet, Aang soon exited the state of spirit-bending. As soon as Toph sensed that Aang was back to normal, she released the cuffs around his feet, only to punch him in the shoulder hardly. Unfortunately for Aang, the punch to his arm caught him off guard and he lost his balance, hitting the stone pavement with a thud.

"Oww…" 

Grabbing hold of Aang's feet, Toph spoke. "Have fun you crazy kids!" as soon as she had said those words, she started dragging Aang back into the teashop, despite urgent "No!" s to come from the air-bender and the screeching of his nails.

As soon as Toph and Aang had disappeared into the shop, Katara turned back to Zuko.

"I thought you loved Aang." Zuko said.

"I thought I did too." Katara replied. "But he's too possessive. He actually got in bed and started to cuddle with me as I slept."

"Oh…"

"Besides," Katara continued. "You need me more right now."

Smiling, Katara leaned in and kissed Zuko again.

THE END

**A/N- And with this chapter, ends the story. I know it's short, but if you just try to continue for the sake of continuing, then it will just get overly long and dull. However, I did have an idea for a scene with Zuko and Katara visiting Ozai in prison after Ursa's death, with Zuko breaking down in the cell, Ozai calling him weak and then an assassin popping in and offing Ozai. However, as you can see, I decided against it due to it having no real point or anything to do with this story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story and I also hope this chapter had enough Zutara for Luiz4200.**


End file.
